For many years, users have had difficulties in applying sun screen lotion, tanning oil or cream, washing or cream soap, or skin cream onto their back. Further, it is difficult to extend one's arm and reach to the mid region and the lower portion of one's back. Other have developed cream or lotion applicators having elongated handles which are difficult to store and are not configured to collapse into a compact package. In addition, the application surface holding or containing the lotion, soap or cream, is either a single use or a limited time use cream bearing surface. Therefore, it is important to have a removable lotion bearing pad that can be removed, washed, cleaned, re-attached and reused.
In addition, the removability of the pad from the applicator head is an issue because the sponge on the cream bearing appliance head easily rips if the detachment mechanism is not easily releasable.